I saw it too
by FacetheFake
Summary: One afternoon taking a break in maybe a more promiscuous manner. KaixRei. No idea if fandom is dead in honor of the new beyblade series being commissioned. This is first blader fic please read and review oneshot


**Okay I know beyblade is not the hottest sow on the block for yaoi but I simply couldn't resist. I loved this show v. much, when I was a midget, eons ago. So wallah the combination of perversions! nYa Please note I have only ever got my grubby little paws on the english set so there are going to be discrepancies... TT please don't hurt me. **

**Also its kinda AU and in commemoration of the new series commissioned yayayayyaa.**

**Okay just note that this is yaoi as in man likey man likey naughty bits, although naughty bits are kinda hard to write **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and at this rate I never wil... TT cries in corner...**

Kai Hiwatari was not the most friendly of bladers'. He probably wouldn't rank on any list for amiability and not to mention the fact that he seemed to have a permanent contempt of any human being, barring his team mates. And even than... Kai cast a disdainful glance on the three; sometimes he didn't even believe they were human. He sat down alongside Rei, with barely a flutter of his scarf.

"So, what does one have to do to get a good match around here?" He drawled, rapping thin knuckles on the coffee table.

"I'm not entirely sure. " The Chinese boy replied with a lopsided smile. "It's not like there's any real talent close to home." He didn't even wince when Tyson punched him in the arm. "You know I'm teasing Tyson, c'mon violence is very bad now." Rei rubbed his arm slightly while Tyson winked at him.

"It's always the worst things in life that make people feel so great." He said before stretching out on the bench with a cheery smile." And what happened to all that endurance and stamina you are supposed to get from being Drigger's blader? I thought that was one of the perks not to mention accelerated regeneration. Do toughen up Princess." Tyson closed his eyes still smiling.

"You know ever since you hit your 16th birthday something strange has come over you. It's quite distressing. I didn't think you could ever have gotten smarter. Perhaps it's a symptom of your new hyper strike Dragoon or something. I surely can't accredit it to just yourself..." Kai snapped back. He always liked to look out for Rei, he wasn't too sure why. His relationship with him was strong. They had been together several years throughout all the blading and championships. Even off the stadiums saw them hanging out together. Rei just was an easy to get along with guy that just had to be it.

"Stop it now guys, c'mon. We've gotta train sometime." That was Max piping up, casting a bored eye over the 3. "Now don't look at me like that, how else are we going to win?"

"With my stellar talent of course!" Kai again groaning as he got to his feet.

"More like your stellar ego!" Rei countered putting an arm around Kai's shoulders. "Us senior citizens should stick together. But regardless I agree with Max, we should do something productive today..." He looked at Tyson expectantly.

Tyson glared back. "Fine, just because I was raised to respect my elders. Just so you know Grampa Rei sleeping is productive, I can't spend all my time kicking your asses halfway across Japan you know.." Tyson stretched his tan arms and back with a grimace. He smirked at Kai. "I have to save room for the contestants as well and of course not to mention the tours we still have to do." He waggled eyebrows suggestively. "All those adoring fangirls. I could definitely do with another tour of Osaka and maybe even USA. Some of them are real cute too."

"Tyson just get your butt to the ring. If you really want a girlfriend that much just dress up Rei or something." Max said as he pushed Tyson out the doorway amidst the cry of…

"I'll take the something, the something dear gods!"

That left both Rei with his arm wrapped around Kai alone in the games room staring awkwardly at each other. Rei shook his head attempting to diffuse the blush that had accumulated on his cheeks with a smile. "Yeesh I know I'm feminine looking but does Tyson and Max have to double team me like that? I honestly thought I had filled out a bit more with this whole puberty thing." He looked into Kai's glazed over eyes. "Kai, you better not be imagining me in a dress!"

Kai wasn't doing just that but he was coming pretty close. Rei was just so close to him and Kai could feel the pressure of Rei's arm slung around his shoulders. Rei was just so pretty in the sunlight, with all those wisps of hair surrounding his face. Rei had taken to not bothering with the ritualistic bandages each morning and just braiding it or at least attempting to. Rei didn't really have the patience anymore. He just kept training every day. He really wanted to rise to Tyson's and Kai's level or so he said. Kai was startled back to the present by two hands on his face. A smile came ever so quickly and easily to his lips. "Just a warning Rei my face paint isn't quite dry." He laughed as he saw the horrified expression on Rei's face. "Don't worry I'm sure Drigger needs a new coat of paint and of course think of this like make up. Something I'm sure you're used to." And with that Kai dodged Rei's blue tarred swipes. He had started developing feelings for his comrade maybe a year ago now. At first he had thought it was just the same bond he had with Tyson but it had kept developing. His heart didn't quicken when he saw Tyson nor did he hold his breath if he came close. Not to mention other bodily reactions that were a little harder to hide and control. A sad look came into his eyes as he evaded Rei's clutches once more. It wasn't as if Kai had not slept with the opposite sex. On the contrary, women seemed to dig his little blue ensemble, it's just none of the were Rei. "If only grandfather could see me now, his failure of a grandson now fails at his sexuality..." He muttered, slipping up just for an instant, until he felt a pair of arms encircle him tightly from behind.

"Caught you Kai! You just made it too easy at the end. It's not like I'm Kenny or something." Rei smiled mischievously as he rubbed his hands up and down his team mate's shirt. Not realising the effect this was having on his poor victim. Kai kept trying to squirm away. "Nah-uh, you're the one who paints this stupid stuff on your face you're the one who can take it off my hands!"

"That's what we have washrooms for Rei. You know the things with the sinks?" Kai grimaced not fighting him hard. It felt just too good to stay. Everywhere Rei's hand pressed left a trail of heat behind, sending tingles down his spine and… elsewhere. Thank god he was wearing loose pants. He bit his lips tightly so no moan would escape them meanwhile Rei had turned his attention to other matters and released him.

"Kai have I wronged you in any way or something?" He said paint-free hands resting by his sides. "It's just sometimes you get this weird look in your eyes and you start acting odd." He turned back to face Kai, who had stiffened against the wall. "Like you are now.." He sighed before grasping Kai firmly by the ribs and spinning him around. "Kai, seriously what's up? Can you please just tell me, I…?" Rei looked down. "Oh I don't think you need to actually." A sweet smile crossed his face as he lifted the older boy's chin, so he could stare into those blue eyes again. "I'm so glad you feel this way too." Rei said sincerely, heart in his mouth. Kai's eyes sparkled.

"Why because you have strong feelings against rape?'"

"But I think your consenting enough for the both of us." Rei retorted as a hand slid down underneath the waistline of some pants. "Or otherwise I would have made you anyway."

The sounds of two bit beasts battling filled the room. Kai's smile was impish as he looked into Rei's face. "I think we've got an hour…"

"We're gonna need more than that, I'm afraid. Just remember who my bit beast is now.

**Okay I don't think I fared too badly for my 1****st**** beyblade fanfic. But I think I might of killed Kenny off. I'm not sure if the fandom is completely dead but should I have written the naughty bits ppl? Write and review please and tankin u.**


End file.
